


A World Full of Sunflowers

by Deamiel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Canada (Hetalia), BAMF Russia (Hetalia), Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Slow Romance, Snapped Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamiel/pseuds/Deamiel
Summary: Matthew was on a journey to know the truth behind the Cold War. Everyone had told him stories about the bad man- Russia. Even America went to great lengths to paint and dirty Russia's image in red. But Matthew was not too sure, so he left to find the truth. Enter Russia a misunderstood country trying to make things right. If he can prove it to Canada it would be a miracle. RusCan.





	A World Full of Sunflowers

**_ Prologue _ **

"This is bone!" Matthew heard the usual drunken slurred up words from his twin. He was dressing the typical bruise on his companions face, applying ointment onto his cheek and split lip. Alfred had gone out and gotten drunk again, that too ending with a messy bar fight because he had vomited on someone's shoes. "It's no use", Alfred tried to push away Matthew's benign hands, "it will go away by the mor-ning."

"God help you, Alfred or else I'm gonna rip your arm off and slap you silly with the soggy end." Alfred let out an intoxicated laugh, his voice too loud and infectious, maybe even innocent. Alfred stumbled a bit over his words but poked aiming for Matthew's cheek and instead nearly poked his eye to gain attention.

"Y-you know, I like it when you get an-angry Martin," He stood up from the wooden chair much to Matthew's protests and annoyance with the mistake with his name, "It means that I don't have to kill someone for making you cry." He swayed like grass in the wind, his large structure always close to falling but saving itself at last minute.

"You need to sleep." Matthew ended with a grimace.

"It reminds me you have balls! You're not a pussy! But the red menace will get you!" Alfred exclaims with a childish giggle like he had discovered the answer to life but ended with a dark tone, his voice deeper and more hostile than before. Matthew contemplated if Alfred's drink had been poisoned with some other unsavoury substances but waved it off. After all, Alfred would wake up with a massive hangover the next day and it would all return back to normal. It always happened like this and he was not surprised but what Alfred was spilling, he had gotten used to his family's rambling after a night of heavy drinking.

"Roll up your flaps and get to sleep." Canada pulled Alfred's hand around his neck and partly carried his brother up the stairs onto the worn mattress, he pulled the multiple rags of blanket onto Alfred, deciding to wash the sheets tomorrow. He closed the wooden door behind him and made it down the stairs. Taking one look outside the curtains he locked the door and windows and turned off all the lights only to set a flame a candle. Pulling a newspaper from the morning he tuned the radio at the table to his liking.

"-won the second war," the radio started mid-way through a conversation, "all that there was left was a celebration but why is there fear and discontent on the street?" Matthew shook his head already filled in the blanks. America was employing psychological tactics. It should not be a surprise to Matthew, considering his life now consisted of listening to Alfred having one-sided conversations on how Communist is a disease to everyone. It is a virus which has affected Russia and now it was not going to stop there until the whole world was tainted with its preposterous ideas.

They even gave Russia a name- The Red Menace. It did well, the name immediately made everyone very wary of the nation. Matthew thought it was all stupid, they had won the war and now everyone wanted to pick a bone with everyone else who had survived. Germany was split into two while one side depicted a second America, the East, the other side was poorer and more like Russia, the West. This did give way to more hostility. Now the World meetings couldn't take place in Russia, America or Germany. It was a shame really, seeing Ludwig, who represented East Germany, to come into the meeting room looking fresh as fallen snow but Gilbert, representing West Germany, to look like he lived in a pig sty. He knew Russia was playing at something, America had always told him stories about how the big bad communist was treating everyone like dirt and infecting their minds with extremist ideals like Hitler did. But it all didn't make sense to Matthew. He had fought along some of those Russian soldiers and they all seemed normal to him.

He flipped the paper and ignored the local news and concentrated on the international section. Once again it was filled with Russia. Russia did this. Russia did that. Just Russia, Russia and Russia. 'Marry the God damn country' was all Canada wanted to scream. Though he could not mock the fear the American citizens felt over the new developments. This wasn't about notions anymore, that was clear to Matthew, it was about who held the crown for the most explosive power.

Thoughts such as communists hidden in plain sight made many wary of strangers, there was an undecided, yet followed curfew for children and adults alike. Everyone was briefed on how to deal with first-aid and many had memorised the route to the bomb shelters if not built their own. Then everyone really started to freak out when China 'fell' to Communism. It was like a waking call for many, those who did not believe in the threat now lived in fear of it. Matthew was sure it was the same in Russia, though it is the USSR now, however, it was all quite a mouthful. They even showed testing of nuclear bombs in black and white, showing everyone such a peril could be aimed at them.

It was a bad time to life in, but Matthew and Alfred had no choice. They were chosen to represent countries and they had to abide by it. Matthew could also feel his citizens worry, it was natural when your neighbour is a superpower and currently in a tension stuffed stalemate with another superpower. 'One wrong move and everyone will lose their shit' Matthew cleverly put it.

Had Matthew been any normal person he would also live in fear, but having visited death's doorstep so many times he had sometimes forget the cost of his own life. It hurt but oddly returning to life was in inevitable.

Having had enough of addressing his innermost far-fetched thoughts he blew out the candle and fell into a deep sleep on the couch. Not bothering with a blanket or a change of clothes he did not have the time or money to indulge in such actions.

**-[\=xxXxx=/]-**

"Urgh...Mark, get me some coffee!" Matthew rubbed his eyes, not bothering to notice Alfred's slip up with his name and pushed himself off the couch and put the kettle on the stove. His body lax from fatigue and eyes dropping ever five seconds. The whistling from the kettle snapping him out of his daze and he made two large cups of coffee.

"Get your ass down and drink it yourself." There was a large bang of Alfred falling off his bed or losing his footing but he seemed to make it down in one piece. Matthew handed him a cup and stared at him intently.

"What?" Alfred called out, pushing his fingers into his temples for relief from a major migraine making itself too cosy in his head. Matthew's face morphed into a look of anticipation.

"Last night. You. Drinking. Fight. Beaten." Matthew summarised.

"Oh, that..." Alfred supplied. "Today is the world meeting in France today." Matthew understood immediately. Today they were going to spend the whole day in a room with America and Russia having a stare off. It would have been comical if not both had their fingers poised over a red button.

"If he is so evil why do we have such meetings with him?" Matthew couldn't help but ask. Alfred snapped his head up, eyes narrowing dangerously at Matthew. He stood and leant over the table.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Matthew kept quiet, it was in his best interest. "That communist slut shouldn't be allowed to live to infect others but I have to stand in his presence. It is disgusting. That is why you will go in my stead." Matthew frowned, shock mixing with horror. As much as he could take care of himself he was no superpower like America. Currently, Alfred was the only person who remembered him, only because he was used to Matthew's very low presence. But if he stayed away from Alfred for more than five hours Alfred would forget him in mere seconds. Travelling plus staying in the meeting and returning itself would be more than five hours.

"I don't think that is a good idea..." Matthew muttered but the sharp look he got from America shut him up. Alfred was not his brother right now. He was the nation America and America does whatever he wants, whenever he wants and to whoever. Even his twin brother Matthew.

"Get ready and leave." Alfred stood up and left the living room. His smirk not wavering at the shock which prevailed on Matthew's features.

**-[\=xxXxx=/]-**

He had done it. Fresh off the ferry Matthew collected his luggage and hailed a taxi.

"Au Rose Gold Hotel sur Ferrie Lane? (To the Rose Gold Hotel on Ferrie Lane?)" He asked, the Frenchman frowning at the sudden accented voice.

"Oui, entrez. (Yes, get in)." The taxi driver responded unevenly. It was strange Matthew had to admit. He was always mistaken for an American but it did not matter. The hotel was small, even with a flashy name, Matthew had booked it himself, cancelling Alfred's more extravagant accommodation at a hotel up town which costs more than Matthew's and everyone in G8 combined. Alfred had adopted a lavish life and frankly, it scared Matthew.

He entered the petite yet homely structure and approached the reception. "Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre au téléphone ce matin sous le nom de Matthew Williams? (Hello, I have booked a room on the telephone this morning under the name Matthew Williams?)" He asked softly, the receptionist becoming startled at the sudden voice in front of her. She scrambled to become composed once again and smiled apologetically.

"Je suis désolé, je serai avec vous sous peu. (I'm sorry, I'll be with you shortly.)" She fled the scene to check for the reservation booklet.

"I'm sairry, we can't accépt zis profile. Wiv le thengs 'appéneng right now all Russian's aré to travel wiv a pass which you do not 'ave." Another receptionist spoke coldly. Matthew knew it was proably none of his business until he decided to take a small glance to his side and stare in appal. It was the Russian representative being glared. Matthew quickly interjected but pulling out a slip and quickly scribbling down Francis' address and number.

"Excusez-moi, il est avec moi. Désolé nous étions sur des routes différentes depuis qu'il avait travaillé à Moscou. J'ai réservé une chambre à deux pour nous. Si vous avez un problème, appelez ce numéro. (Excuse me, he is with me. Apologies we were on different routes since he had work in Moscow. I have booked a two bedroom for us. If you have a problem please call in this number.)" Matthew handed the paper over and turned to the confused Russian representative and pulled at his sleeve. His violet eyes begging the man to step aside. This time Matthew was certain this was the end but Russia sidestepped and allowed himself to be tugged away.

"I'm sorry about that Russia." Matthew finally had to time to study him. He was different from what America made him out to be. He was expecting cruder facial structure, devil horns and an arrow tipped tail. He did not know but with how Alfred made him out to be, the very embodiment of evil, it was not this. Soft ivory skin, greyish beige neatly combed hair and, oh god, a gorgeous set of purple eyes he wished he could paint with. He was slightly chubby, with a childish round face with a clueless expression etched into his face. But Alfred did not exaggerate this height and build, more like underestimated. Russia was tall, really large and looked like he could crush rocks with his bare fists.

"Russia, sorry again. I told the lady there that you were travelling with me. Russians who travel with Non-Russians do not need a pass for entering France." Russia looked around looking even more confused.

"So I can stay?" He asked, his voice more delicate and mellow than he expected. This was not the image he associated with Russia in his thoughts. Nothing correlated!

"I'm sure." Russia smiled and reached out and pulled Matthew into a smothering hug. He was quickly losing breathe in the panicked frenzy.

"Thank you, Canada!" Matthew was put down, he gasped for air like he had been drowning a minute ago.

"It's Canada and you're welcome." Even more, confusion ensued.

"That's what I said." Russia reiterated, his brows nearly meeting when his face formed a frown. "Canada." Matthew was surprised. No more than surprised he was on the verge of having a heart attack. Someone had gotten his country right. He needed to record this somehow. He felt like an idiot for not bothering to listen.

"Sorry! I just didn't expect...you to know." The excuse suddenly sounding pathetic to his ears.

"Sir, we have your two bedroom keys ready!" Matthew approached the receptionist and took the keys and wondered what to do with the other.

"Matvey," Matthew looked up once again his heart was threatened with new found curiosity and admiration, "the keys." Matthew handed him a set and noticed the same number etched into the keys. Why was he handed two keys for the same room? Why did Russia need one pair? What was happening?

"You are sharing a room, that is what you asked for sir." The receptionist clarified. So he was now roomed with the exact person he was warned to avoid!

"Let us go Matvey, we are room-mates now!" The larger nation exclaimed with a innocent smile.

"WHAT!" Canada could not help but expel at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, even if it is about updating please comment!


End file.
